<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America x Reader 'We Meet Again' by Just_Call_Me_Leanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359688">America x Reader 'We Meet Again'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne'>Just_Call_Me_Leanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America being America (Hetalia), American Revolution, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Human &amp; Country Names Used (Hetalia), Hurts So Good, I'm Sorry, Sad and Happy, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you think of the sky tonight?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America (Hetalia)/Reader, America (Hetalia)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>America x Reader 'We Meet Again'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>' Hey, what do you think of the sky tonight? '</em><br/>
<br/>
Alfred always remember the first sentence you told him, It was during the American revolutionary war,  the battle against America and England<br/>
<br/>
He never, he never really look up to see the sky that much.<br/>
<br/>
Not until he met you in the middle of that tragic war, at least it's tragic for you. You never know he was a country, you never know he was immortal, to you, he was just an ordinary person, ordinary people that can grow old then die.<br/>
<br/>
And he like that, for the first time in his life he feel, normal, like he was just a human.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>"Hey, what do you think of the sky tonight?"<br/>
<br/>
It was one of those rare peaceful night in the middle of the war, He look at you as you look up<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing special? "<br/>
He sounds not so sure but<br/>
<br/>
"Not so special? Man! There's so many stars tonight! "<br/>
Then you started pointing them one by one,  He stare at you amuse, once in a while during that time, he smile</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
That's when he started to glance at sky, He never saw you again after that day,  after all,  you're a soldier, and it's your duty to protect and reclaim your land, it's your duty to gain your country independence, America independence over British empire.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's you again"<br/>
He look at you.<br/>
<br/>
" Wow, dude what happened to you? "<br/>
<br/>
"Ah this? "<br/>
You look at your bandage arm<br/>
<br/>
"It's nothing "<br/>
You smiled<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean its----"<br/>
<br/>
" Hey, What do you think of the sky tonight? "<br/>
You change topic<br/>
<br/>
" It's......cloudy<br/>
<br/>
I can't see the stars tonight "<br/>
He added<br/>
<br/>
You smiled<br/>
<br/>
"Hey man. I never get to know your name"<br/>
<br/>
" Alfred Jones "<br/>
<br/>
" (Your Name) "<br/>
You smiled at each other<br/>
<br/>
" You know, Woah, look at the moon Alfred "<br/>
Moment ago the sky was cloudy, but now, the moon peaks from the cloud.<br/>
<br/>
" Yeah, so bright "<br/>
Bur he wasn't looking at the moon<br/>
<br/>
He was looking at you</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
You two were close, so close that others have thought the two of you has in a relationship of something, he doesn't know about your feeling,<br/>
But there are many times that he end up looking at the sky, and he end up thinking of you.<br/>
<br/>
He was sure, He likes you .<br/>
<br/>
But. Time and Fate was cruel to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>the rain was purring hard. Gun shots can be heard, same as foot steps. Independence is near.<br/>
<br/>
Finally.<br/>
<br/>
With one last gun shot,<br/>
<br/>
"You used to be so strong"<br/>
<br/>
.....<br/>
<br/>
You on the other hand.<br/>
<br/>
"So..  This is it? "<br/>
You clench your stomach, where blood keep coming out of your open wound.<br/>
<br/>
"Man I can't even confess my love"<br/>
<br/>
"how tragic"<br/>
You laugh, but end up coughing blood<br/>
<br/>
"Man."<br/>
You over your eyes with your arm.<br/>
<br/>
But then,<br/>
<br/>
You remove it once again<br/>
<br/>
You look at the sky, a few drop of rain landed on your eyes. But you couldn't careless.<br/>
<br/>
For the last time.<br/>
<br/>
*footsteps*<br/>
<br/>
You close your eyes<br/>
<br/>
*footsteps*<br/>
<br/>
You place your arm on your eyes<br/>
<br/>
*footsteps*<br/>
<br/>
Farewell Al--<br/>
<br/>
"(Yo- Your name) "<br/>
Your body was dying, it fucking hurts, but you manage to remove your arm over your eyes<br/>
<br/>
"He-hey Alfred"<br/>
You smiled<br/>
<br/>
Fuck, You look awful.<br/>
<br/>
"(Your name) !"<br/>
He rush to your side<br/>
<br/>
"he-hey I'm....  I'm fine"<br/>
You barely keep your eyes open as he hold your hand<br/>
<br/>
"I just need a sleep "<br/>
You smile<br/>
<br/>
" No... No no no no no, dude!  Not cool!  Don't fall asleep"<br/>
You can hear the crack in his voice<br/>
<br/>
" What's wrong with taking a nap? "<br/>
You joke<br/>
<br/>
" Dude"<br/>
You shh him<br/>
<br/>
With all your strength you fight yourself to keep yourself breathing<br/>
<br/>
<b>" Alfred...... One day, We'll meet again..... Okay? "</b><br/>
You smile at him.<br/>
<br/>
You lift your hand to cress his face<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Aflie.... What.... What you.. Think of the... Sky tonight... "<br/>
You barely speak, and he barely hear it because of the pouring rain<br/>
<br/>
He's cries barely hear because of the pouring rain.<br/>
<br/>
'The sky.. '<br/>
He look at the raining sky<br/>
<br/>
'The sky looks so lonely without you, the sky look so terrible, but peaceful'<br/>
He thought as he look at your peaceful state. As if you were just sleeping. But you aren't, you're never coming back.<br/>
<br/>
He know he'll never think of the sky the same way it is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Hey, It's been a while since I last Visited you... I guess..<br/>
<br/>
today is my 200 independence anniversary... And 200 anniversary for your death "<br/>
<br/>
" So many things happened, but that's life right?<br/>
<br/>
War happens I guess, We has wwI and II, oh and cold war I guess<br/>
<br/>
My feet brought me because of England, he keep giving me a unicorn,  I don't really believe that kind of creature exist. So I decided to run away and boom "<br/>
<br/>
"You told me, We'll meet again. But 200 years had gone buy but I can't, You won't show up, how can I love you again?"<br/>
<br/>
He stay a little longer letting you about burgers, and some funny stuff about england and the other countries.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"well,  see you soon dude "</em><br/>
<br/>
Then he place (your fav flower)<br/>
On your tombstone.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
America being America,  he decided to go to his favorite fast-food for dinner .<br/>
<br/>
For some reason the fast-food seems to have alot of customer that day. So he ask if he could sit beside the window with someone.<br/>
<br/>
The lady accept and don't mind him, looking at the peaceful landscape in front of her,<br/>
<br/>
She speak<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Hey Mister, What do you think of the sky tonight? "</em><br/>
He stare at the girl beside him wide eye.<br/>
<br/>
<b>His blue orbs meet a pair of (eye color)  ones</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually my very first Hetalia Fanfic. You can see my other works on my Deviantart acc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>